Preggers
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Emma is pregnant. Swan Queen cuteness and maybe a little fluff. Rated T for now but may become M in later chapters. This is my first fic, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

* * *

Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's waist as she stood in front of the mirror in her pajamas, "I love you," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Let go of me!" Emma practically yelled as she wiggled out of the brunette's arms and pushed her away.

Regina looked at her confused and slightly worried, "What? What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, of course I'm just peachy… I am the size of a whale! Nothing fits me! Do you really think I'm okay?" Emma snapped, wincing slightly at seeing her wife flinch at her words.

"You are not the size of a whale Emma. You are growing a tiny human. _Our _tiny human, might I add. You are positively glowing." Regina stated lovingly.

Emma turned and faced her wife with tears in her eyes, "Well, that's just great... So now I'm a glowing whale? How lovely," and then she stomped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Regina just stood there shocked, staring in the direction the blonde had just gone. She hadn't meant to upset her wife, though, it seemed no matter what she said these days it made Emma cry or get angry. She sighed and then took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom door, quietly knocking, "Emma? Emma, are you ok?" There was no response. She jiggled the doorknob, "Please let me in. I didn't mean to upset you. Emma, please? Open the door." There was still no response, so Regina, feeling slightly panicked at her wife's silence, did the only thing she could do. She used magic and poofed herself into the bathroom.

As Regina came into the bathroom her eyes went immediately to the blonde curls cascading down the side of the bathtub. '_Why is she in the bathtub?' _she thought as she approached the tub. The Brunette sat down on the edge of it and began to gently stroke the blonde's hair.

"Hey! No magic!" Emma whined, as she felt Regina's hand in her hair. "That's cheating."

"You left me no choice. You weren't answering me. I was worried. Now, can you please explain why you are in the bathtub? I know you're upset but there is no reason for you to hide in the bathtub." Regina hissed. "Now please come out of the bathroom and come to bed."

"No," Emma stated with a sigh. "I'm comfy now."

"You are _not _staying in the bathtub for the night! Get out! Now!" Regina barked.

Emma crossed her arms in defiance with a pout on her face. "No. I'm not moving."

"Well then, move over." Regina commanded. "You sure as hell aren't staying in here alone."

Emma begrudgingly leaned forward as to make room for her wife, not wanting to fight any longer, and also missing having more contact with the brunette. _'I love her so much'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Regina started as she climbed in and sat behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her and laying her hands on the blondes growing belly, intertwining their fingers. "I didn't mean to say anything that could upset you. Even though I didn't, you said it, not me. Are you sure you're comfortable? I still think you need to go lay in our bed. This can't be good for your back. Great, now I'm rambling. You can stop me whenever you see fit."

"Ok. I'll go back to bed… but can we just stay here for a few more minutes. I like sitting like this. Plus the baby is kicking." The blonde smirked as she rested her head back on Regina's shoulder while placing their hands where the baby was kicking.

"Emma, we've been sitting here for an hour and I can feel you shivering. Let's go to bed please. I don't need you to get sick now." Regina lifted herself up and out of the bathtub and then turned to help Emma up. The blonde gratefully took her hand and pushed herself up.

"My back hurts." Emma sheepishly smiled at her wife.

"I told you that wasn't good for your back but of course you had to act like a child and not listen to me… Come here. Let me rub it."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything or anyone from OUaT. Sorry for the late update. **

* * *

"Stop," Emma whispered, "Please stop? I am begging you, please stop."

"Emma?" Regina whispered, awoken by the sound of Emma whispering and feeling her fidget in their bed.

"Ugghhhh… Fine, I'm going," The blonde whined as she started to get up to go pee for the sixth time in the last two hours. "Regina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina giggled as she turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Can you help me up? I have to pee… _Again_." Emma stated, wincing slightly as she pushed herself up with some help from the brunette. Climbing back into bed a few minutes later and whispering "Ok, I went pee. Please let me sleep a little longer this time."

Regina chuckled at her wife before rolling over and turning off the light, feeling Emma's baby bump push into her back as the blonde's arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

As the alarm started to go off the brunette reached over and turned it off. "Emma, it's time to get up." Regina whispered as she rolled over only to find the other side of the bed empty. Finally opening her eyes she saw a thin line of light coming from the bathroom and then the sound she hated to hear. Emma losing whatever she had in her stomach to the toilet. The brunette got up and walked into the bathroom, slowly opening the door and walking to the blonde to hold her hair.

"Gina, I feel horrible. I didn't have morning sickness this long or this bad, with Henry." Emma grumbled into the toilet.

"Well we can mention this to Dr. Whale while we're at your appointment today, which is in about an hour." Regina remarked as she rubbed small circles on the blonde's lower back.

"I can't even get up right now. Can't we reschedule?"

"No. We've already rescheduled this appointment twice; this is your second trimester checkup. We have to go," Regina snapped still rubbing small circles on Emma's back, moving to pull Emma up. "Now let's get you up and off the floor."

"Regina, stop, I…" and with that Emma's head was back in the toilet. "I feel dizzy."

"Well, let's at least get you back into bed so you can rest a little while longer. I'll go see if Henry is ready to go your parents." Regina stated as she helped Emma up and back into bed, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, then turned and left the room.

* * *

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Regina asked as she knocked on Henry's door while opening it.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my backpack," Henry grabbed his backpack and made his way out of bedroom. "Mom, is Ma ok?"

"Yes Henry, she's just feeling a little sick this morning and I think she's a little nervous about her doctor's appointment but there's nothing to worry about... She _was _told to cut back on the junk food but between you and me, I found her 'secret' stash of chips and gummy bears," Regina chuckled as she put her arm around her son. "Now, I'm going to try to get Emma to get moving and get ready. We'll hopefully leave in the next ten or fifteen minutes."

"Ok!" Henry exclaimed as he ran downstairs to watch TV while he waited.

* * *

"Henry is worried about you. He must've heard you when you were in the bathroom earlier." Regina remarked as she walked into her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed by her wife.

"Oh. Well he shouldn't be worried. I hope you told him not to worry about me." Emma barked.

"Yes, of course I did, I know very well what our son needs to worry about and what he doesn't. Now you need to get up and get ready so we can drop Henry off and get to our appointment on time." The brunette snapped and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Emma was standing at the top of the stairs dressed and ready to go, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Where's Emma? Is she already at the hospital?" Snow asked Regina and Henry as they walked into the couple's apartment.

"She's waiting in the car." Henry replied as he ran over to the TV to start playing his video game.

"Why," David asked. Sharing a look of concern with his wife, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. She was quite sick this morning and she was acting like a child and I knew if she came inside she would start complaining to you two and we would never make it to the appointment on time. So I asked her to wait in the car. And before you ask, she is fine now. When you come by to drop Henry off later you can see her then. Now if you would please not load my son up on sugar and maybe restrict his playing time that would be perfect." Regina commanded as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Emma,_ stop_ fidgeting," Regina barked as the couple waited to be seen by Dr. Whale. "You _are_ an adult. Now, please _try_ and act like one."

"Well sorry, _your majesty_, but I am just trying to get comfortable. These chairs are horrible."

Suddenly a glass broke behind Regina making her gasp and jump out of her seat, causing everyone in the area to look at the couple. The brunette looked around, glaring, searching for whoever did it, that is, until her eyes went to a certain blonde, and she knew exactly what happened.

"Damn it Emma. Watch your magic. You could've hurt someone or _me_." The brunette whispered. "What is going on with you? I know you are uncomfortable and not feeling well and I am sorry about that_ but_ there is _no_ reason for you to be taking it out on me. So what is going on?"

Nothing.

"Emma."

Nothing.

"Answer me."

"I…" Emma started sheepishly but before she could say anything else Dr. Whale called the couple back to their room.

* * *

After Dr. Whale was done examining Emma he stated to the couple, "It looks like Emma has Placenta Previa, it's when the placenta covers the opening of the cervix. This can physically block your baby's passage into the birth canal, since you are in your second trimester this could be a problem. We'll keep an eye on it but Emma this means you're going to have to be on moderate bed rest, possibly for the rest of your pregnancy. But like I said we will keep an eye on it and if it moves up you can be taken off bed rest," Turning to the brunette Whale continued, "This means she can only get up to go to the bathroom or to move into another room where she can lay down. I know this will especially hard for Emma… so good luck." And with that Dr. Whale left the room.

"I… No, no, no, no, no. Regina…" Emma mumbled as she started to cry. "This… Bed rest? The rest of my… What did I do wrong?"

"Oh Emma. Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong, these things just happen. It will be ok. I promise," The brunette tried to calm her wife down but she didn't seem to be listening. _Where the hell did that doctor go, what an ass just leaving me here to calm Emma down,_ she thought. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw smoke and before she knew it the blonde had poofed herself out of the hospital room. "Emma? Damn it!"

As Regina got up to go find out where her wife had gone the door to their room opened suddenly and Dr. Whale entered with his head down looking at some charts, "You guys are having a girl by the way… where'd Emma go? Sorry I meant to tell you both earlier… Are you okay?"

The brunette couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, momentarily forgetting about the blonde's sudden disappearance, "We're having a girl," She stated to herself with tears in her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Um… thank you. Excuse me. I have to go find my wife."

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really got stuck on this chapter for some reason so I hope it isn't too horrible.**

**Once again, I don't own anything from OUaT.**

* * *

Emma landed on the ground with an 'oomph', "Shit. I need to work on my landing," she mumbled to herself while looking around and taking in her surroundings, "and Regina is _so_ going to kill me." The blonde quickly pulled out her phone to call her wife to let her know she was okay. "And, of course you're not working" The blonde hissed at her phone.

"Okay, Emma, just get your bearings, you can do this… I am so screwed." _Seriously, I got poofed to the forest_, the blonde thought as she rubbed her stomach. "Dear sweet child of mine, now is not the time to kick mommy. I know you are hungry. I am hungry but we are not by food. We are in a forest and unless you want to eat some plants, which I know you don't because I'm craving a cheeseburger and apple pie." Emma muttered to her stomach.

* * *

"Emma? Are you here?" Regina yelled as she ran into the mansion.

No answer.

"Oh Emma, where are you?" The brunette stated to herself.

Regina pulled out her phone and called her wife, where it went straight to voicemail, "Emma, turn on your damn phone. Where the hell are you?" The brunette yelled into the phone her voice laced with concern, "I'm going to call your mother. I hope you are there or at Granny's." Hanging up the phone she dialed Snow's number.

"Regina? How was the appointment? Is Emma feeling any better?" The short-haired brunette asked.

"Well, that answer's my question about my wife."

"What do you mean Regina?"

"Emma poofed herself out of the hospital room when she found out she was going to have to be on bed rest and I don't where she is." Regina cried into the phone.

"Have you checked Granny's, maybe she's there?" Snow stated also starting to become concerned.

"No, I've only checked our house and with you… Where is she?" The brunette started to sob in to the phone.

"Regina, I want you to come over here, David will go check Granny's. We'll find her, I'm sure she's okay." Snow remarked trying to keep her daughter-in-law as calm as possible.

* * *

"Ouch. Stupid branch. Okay, take a deep breath, picture Granny's and…" Emma closed her eyes concentrating on Granny's trying to get herself out of the forest and to some hot food, "nothing. Right, I can use magic to get us to the forest but I can't get us out of the forest." The blonde kept heading in the direction that she hoped led to the small Maine town, trying not to trip over any roots or branches. Making sure to always protect her protruding stomach. _This has to be the right way, right? _Emma thought to herself as she turned slightly and walked head on into a low branch, "Ouch. Damn it! Great, I think I'm bleeding." Touching her cheek she felt a small amount of blood.

* * *

"Hey Rubes, has Emma been in here in the last 30 minutes or so?" David asked the waitress.

"Nope, sorry. You don't know where she is? Because she's probably with Regina."

"Uh no. I guess Emma kind of left the doctor's appointment a little prematurely." David explained.

"So, you guys lost a pregnant woman. Good job." Ruby poked at him.

"Ha ha ha. If she comes here can you call us please?" David requested.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha covered."

* * *

As David walked into the apartment he was basically attacked by Snow and Henry asking if Emma was at Granny's but David just looked straight at Regina and shook his head. "Maybe you and Henry should go back to your house, she might be there now. I asked Ruby to call us if Emma shows up at Granny's."

"Right, thank you David, Snow. Come on Henry." Regina slightly nodded her head as she and Henry left the apartment.

"Is Ma really going to be okay?" Henry asked as they drove back to the mansion.

"I'm sure she's fine Henry. Her magic is just a little more unstable than usual." Regina stated trying to mask the worry in her voice. "She also has to be on bed rest, possibly to the end of the pregnancy, so I'm going to need a lot more help from you okay?"

"She has to stay in bed all the time? Oh man." Henry slightly chuckled.

Regina gave Henry a small glare out of the corner of her eye, "Yes, we both know how your mother handles staying in bed and she _is_ allowed to get up but only to move somewhere else where she can lie down, like the couch. You know you won't be laughing when she is complaining to us or trying to sneak around so she doesn't have to lie down anymore."

"I know, I know. Is she going to be in trouble for using magic and bailing on you?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet. Of course, I now know the sex of the baby and she doesn't." The older brunette smirked.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I will tell you if you don't tell anyone, not Emma or anyone else in this town, and if you promise to help me with the nursery." Regina stated.

"Of course I'll help! And I promise I won't tell anyone, no matter how much they try to get it out of me." Henry exclaimed.

"Good. You can tell your _little sister_ all about this when she is old enough." Regina winked at the young boy.

"A girl? Awesome!"

* * *

"Ugh come on. Seriously? Rain? Like the last thing I need right now. It's so cold." Emma whined.

The blonde had been in the woods for about an hour now and was starting to become rather annoyed that she was still walking as she still wasn't able to concentrate enough to poof herself out of the woods. She was now cold, wet, and becoming hungrier and hungrier. She kept telling herself that any second she would be out of the woods and could go to Granny's for some hot food.

All of sudden she felt a warm loving feeling in her stomach and before she really knew what was going on she realized she was being poofed out of the woods.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped as she landed ungracefully in the kitchen knocking some items off the counter as she tried to catch herself before falling on the floor.

"Emma? Oh my God Emma!" Regina yelled as she ran into the kitchen when she heard all the commotion. "Where were you? What happened? You're bleeding. I was so worried… What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm okay. The baby is okay. We're all okay." Emma muttered trying to calm her slightly angry-looking wife, "I was in the woods and I kind of walked into a branch but the baby is fine."

"You… You poofed yourself to the woods? I can't believe you! You are an idiot." Regina fumed.

"Hey! Not fair. I was scared Regina, I _am_ scared, my magic just kind of took over from there." The blonde groaned.

Regina softened at her wife's confession, "Come on, let's get you upstairs, changed, and in bed. Then I'll heal your cut… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We didn't think to look in the woods for you. I should've known." The brunette remarked.

"Ma? Ma, you're okay! I was so worried." Henry shouted as he came into the kitchen giving his blonde mother a hug.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Your mom was just about to help me upstairs, so I can get out of these clothes and I guess into bed, where I have to stay forever. Even though I was hoping that your mom would give me a sponge bath." Emma winked at the older brunette.

"Ew, Ma didn't need to hear that." Henry remarked.

"Alright Henry, go get ready for bed. We'll come say goodnight shortly."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update, I've been super busy and this story is now rated M.**

**Also a big fat thank you to CadleyLove for being the best person in the world and helping me so much with this story, especially this chapter!**

**As usual I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

**SwanQueen smut ahead. Not your thing? Take your comments elsewhere.**

* * *

Regina smirked at the blonde, "I know very well what you meant, Miss Swan."

"Whoa, Miss Swan, when did we get to that?" Emma asked, slightly confused. The only time Regina ever said Miss Swan was when the blonde was in serious trouble. She thought the brunette had understood that her magic was glitchy to say the least.

"You know very well when we got to that," Regina snapped, " Maybe you remember the moment when you left me alone in the hospital and then to not only leave but you went to the woods? I know you are scared Emma, but it is just bed rest, it is not the end of the world. So what is it? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you really have to do this now? Because you know you're so fucking hot when you're angry and my hormones are making me hornier than usual. Just get in here and we can talk later. Please?" Emma gave her best puppy dog eyes hoping to get her wife to give in and join her.

"That's not going to work on me Miss Swan. We are talking about this, now." Regina stated as she started to help the blonde wash her hair.

"I already told you."

"Okay then why were you scared? You've done this before so what is the big deal. I know bed rest will not be fun but I also know that's not what is really scaring you. It's okay to be scared Emma, I just want to know what exactly it is so maybe I can help you." Regina softened as she started rinsing the shampoo out of her wife's hair.

"Actually, Regina, I haven't done this all before. Yes, I carried Henry for nine months but I wasn't his mom until he was ten. I wasn't there from the beginning. What if I hurt our baby? What if I really mess up?" Emma muttered as her voice became almost a whisper, "I already did mess up; I have to be on bed rest for possibly the rest of the pregnancy."

"Oh Emma, you won't mess anything up. You_ haven't_ messed anything, things happen. This was out of our hands. You're a fantastic mother to Henry, he loves you so much, and so will our little… baby." Regina stuttered as she almost let slip that they were having a girl.

"Regina… Wait, did you say little… You know what we're having? Why didn't you tell me, why haven't you told me?" Emma yelled her questions trying and failing to jump out of the tub to the brunette.

"Yes, I know and no, I'm not going to tell you. I think you're clean enough, let's get you to bed." Regina smirked as she helped the blonde out of the tub as she tried her best to glare at the brunette.

"Yes, bed, where _we_ will be naked and _you_ will make sure no one can interrupt us and then you'll make me something to eat." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the Regina who just rolled her eyes in return unable to cover her grin.

"Oh, really, I'm going to make you something to eat?" Regina questioned.

"Uh yeah, unless you want me to do it, though I think that is against doctors' orders. So enough talking, move it, bed, now."

"Well, I guess, since we kind of talked things through. How can I deny my pregnant wife what she wants any longer?" Regina stated as she walked slowly toward their bed all while being slightly nudged by the eager blonde.

* * *

Regina gently pushed Emma on to the bed and continued pushing until she was resting against the pillows, then turned and headed back into the bathroom.

"Hey," Emma called out, her voice a pitiful whine. "This wasn't our deal!"

"Patience, dear," Regina called with a soft chuckle, quickly returning with a bottle of lotion, having stripped down to just her royal blue bra and matching boy shorts.

"I thought we established that I was lacking in that department," Emma smirked while, unsuccessfully, reaching for Regina.

The woman in question grinned evilly as she side stepped Emma's grasping hand, choosing instead, to settle behind Emma. Placing her hands on the middle of Emma's back to stop her from leaning back, keeping them in place once Emma stopped trying. Grabbing the lotion and pooling a large quantity in her hand, she quickly warmed the lotion before rubbing large deep circles on Emma's lower back.

Though back pain hadn't quite presented itself in Emma's pregnancy just yet, she always seemed to have a sore back and Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's appreciative groans. Once she had sufficiently worked Emma into a content pile of mush, she allowed Emma to rest against her chest while she worked the lotion into her ever-expanding belly, another smile growing on her face at the tiny flutters her magic allowed her to feel under her fingers, causing a similar flutter in her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered into Emma ear, placing gentle kisses on her neck. "Thank you so much."

"Pretty sure I should be thanking you," Emma mumbled as her head rolled back on Regina's shoulder and her hands rested lazily on her thighs.

"You're expanding our family, Emma," Regina's kisses became bigger and sloppier as her hands moved to grip Emma's hips. "You're bringing more love into our house. I could never thank you enough."

Emma smiled lazily and reaching a hand up, tilted Regina's mouth to hers. After a series of soft pecks, Emma rested her hands on top of Regina's, which still sat on her belly.

"I really couldn't imagine anyone else to raise this baby with," Emma whispered, gripping Regina's hands for a moment.

Regina extracted herself from behind Emma, moving to her side, and helping her move higher up on the bed. Moving in front of Emma, she quietly instructed the woman to sit "crisscross apple sauce", giving Emma a delighted chance to tease her on her motherliness before obeying. Regina added more lotion on her palm before massaging Emma's arms from shoulder to finger tips, relishing in Emma's girly giggles as she lingered on a few ticklish spots. After she finished with her arms, Regina pulled Emma's face toward her own, never tiring of Emma's lips on her own, only breaking away after leaving them both breathless. She pulled Emma's legs apart and gently pulled until the blonde was resting on her back.

In a pace so slow, it could be considered torturous; Regina rubbed lotion into Emma's legs. She started with her feet and ankles that had already begun to swell due to the inordinate amount of time Emma spent on them; by the time she reached Emma's left upper thigh, the blonde was practically panting.

Regina leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Emma's swollen belly, just above her belly button and switched to her right leg, once again starting at her foot. As she reached Emma's thigh, she was shameless at the increased gasps that were emanating from her.

"C'mon, Gina," Emma groaned, her voice already approaching hoarseness. "I know you're pissed, but that hardly condones teasing."

Regina simply smirked, now both hands massaging deep circles in the juncture of Emma's thighs and hips, biting her lip at the sinfully delicious sounds coming from Emma. She tilted her head and looked into Emma's begging eyes; they were slightly watery, suggesting the blonde was near crying. Taking pity on her deprived wife, she pulled Emma slightly closer and let her finger slip into velvety warmth. She would never get over watching the way Emma's back would arch, as a moan, almost the same one every time, would push its way out. Judging by the unwavering roll of her hips, and the endless stream of swear words, Regina's impromptu massage had worked Emma up more than she let on.

"C'mere," Emma gasped out, her arms reaching out for Regina. "I need you up here."

Never stilling her hand, Regina moved up, partially hovering over Emma, though moving so there was no possibility of any weight falling on Emma's belly.

"Hey," even when every breath was quick and shallow, Emma still managed to work out a cocky smile.

"Hey," Regina chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

Emma reached both hands up, grasping the back of Regina's neck and pulling her down, her kiss desperate. Regina could feel how close Emma was, the blonde was always too stubborn to beg, and this time, Regina didn't want to force the issue. With a level of gentleness that came about once Regina learned that Emma was pregnant, she pushed two more fingers into Emma, this time being the one moaning. If she were hard pressed, she might confess that this is one of her favorite places.

When she was the Evil Queen, it would have been a matter of power, now, she found, with Emma, it brought her the greatest satisfaction to bring a person other than herself, this much pleasure. She could feel Emma getting close, the blonde alternated between biting her lip and gasping against Regina's lips, her hands had a tight grip on Regina's hair and the brunette could feel the tightening about her fingers. She carefully extracted herself from Emma's grip and lowered herself, kissing Emma's neck and whispering phrases ranging from sickly sweet to downright sinful, all the while, quickening her pace and adding a slight curl to her fingers.

Emma came with a gasp and Regina smiled against her jaw; soon peppering her face with gentle kisses, though the movement of her hand only ceased when Emma smacked her upper arm, begging her to stop, unable to keep herself from laughing at Regina's pout. Regina, however, got her revenge when she slipped her fingers from Emma and promptly brought them to her lips with a devilish grin at Emma's gentle whimper.

Emma took a moment to catch her breath, always a necessity with Regina, enjoying the view of Regina savoring the taste on her fingers; the look in her eyes dancing the line between euphoric and wicked. When her breathing returned to normal, Emma pushed herself to her knees, clumsier than usual thanks to newfound front heaviness she managed to forget in the years since her first pregnancy, cupping Regina's jaw, she pulled the other woman as close to her as she could in the circumstances, and kissed in a way far too sweet given their activities, but there were times she couldn't help herself. There was something about Regina, coupled with their baby that made her absurdly romantic and giddy. She was grateful that she wasn't quite big enough to not be able to reach around Regina - though she knew that was fast approaching – with practiced ease, she quickly undid Regina's bra, pulling it from her, and greedily got her hands on the boobs that drove her crazy. The more pressure she applied, the deeper Regina brought their kiss, her hands almost painfully gripping Emma's hips. Emma nudged Regina's shoulder, hinting that she should lie down.

Once she was fully on her back, Emma moved to straddle the brunette's hips. Though her frustration grew as any and all attempts to once again reach Regina's lips were halted by their unborn child's cushy home. She sat up, deep in thought, only mildly distracted by Regina's gentle hands and words to their baby, informing her that mommy was not upset with her personally.

After a moment, Emma moved from Regina and lying next to her, urged Regina on to her side, knowing that she loved this position. However, she was once again thwarted in any attempts to get anywhere near Regina's lovely assets. Though the brunette was highly anticipating the activity which would eventually take place, she could not help but be amused by Emma's frustration, and decided she should probably offer her wife a helping hand, so to speak. Sitting up, much quicker than Emma could these days, which earned her a jealous glare from her blonde wife; Regina offered her hands in aide. Once she had Emma sitting, the both of them in the center of the bed, she pulled Emma's slightly widened legs toward her, and positioned her own on top of Emma's. Their bellies were touching, though Regina would hardly argue, positively loving having the proof of their expanding family so close to her. She traced her hands up Emma's collar-bone, eventually resting them against Emma's neck and pulling the finally pleased woman's mouth toward her own, smiling as Emma's happy sigh blew against her lips. At the moment, Emma kept her hands on Regina's thighs, periodically squeezing them gently, more often than not coinciding with every brush of Regina's tongue against her own. As she moved her hands higher, her brow furrowed, and her lips became a frown, causing Regina to pull back and shoot her a questioning glance. Without a word, Emma merely snapped the elastic of Regina's boy shorts with a disappointed expression. Regina playfully rolled her eyes as she scooted off Emma and their bed to not so quickly remove them, always taking the opportunity to tease her wife.

Once Regina was back in place, Emma wasted no time in capturing the brunette's lips once more and gripped Regina's ass, pulling her close as physically possible, smiling as the other woman groaned into her mouth. Keeping her left hand in place, in case Regina had any notion of escaping, Emma brought her right hand between them, and thanks to wide-spread of Regina's legs, Emma's fingers quickly found their goal, pulling an excited and pleased gasp from the brunette. The desperate grasp of Regina's hands at base of Emma's skull led to the blonde's decision that her wife had waited long enough, without warning, she sunk two fingers into Regina, absolutely delighted at the deep groan emanating from Regina, who had unceremoniously dropped her forehead to Emma's shoulder and practically started riding Emma's hand, both woman, surprised by how urgent her need was. As her movements became more and more frantic and she had left countless hickies on Emma's neck and shoulder and Regina could feel herself nearing her peak, she, once again, pulled Emma's face to her own, her moaning muffled as Emma expertly curled her fingers while pressing the heel of her hand into Regina's clit, the brunette beyond caring about the smug smile that was pressed against her lips. As usual, Emma had cause lights to explode across her vision, leaving her body shaking for minutes after.

Once Regina's body had settled for the most part, Emma pulled away and lovingly brushed the hair away from Regina's face, tucking the strays behind her ear before placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"I'm not sure this is what Whale meant by 'bed rest'," Emma said chuckling as she laid herself on her back, pulling Regina to snuggle at her side.

"Well, you're in bed and about to get some well-deserved rest," Regina reasoned, her fingers tracing delicate design across Emma's belly, softly smiling when she felt the flutters again. "He can suck it," her smile broadened at Emma's full-bodied laugh at her pronouncement.

"Indeed he can," Emma grinned, dropping a kiss on top of Regina's head. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, my precious idiot," Regina craned her neck to properly kiss Emma, before leaning down and placing another on Emma's belly. "And I love you, my darling angel."

* * *

"Thank you by the way, for poofing me out of the woods," Emma stated, "I was getting pretty nervous."

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned as she pulled out of her wife's embrace.

"Earlier after I got scared and left the hospital."

"I know when you are talking about, but it wasn't me. I had no idea where you were."

"Oh… then who… shit," the blonde whispered sounding slightly panicked, "You don't think _our son_ could've done that could you?"

"I don't know if _our child_ could have done magic. Nice try by the way but I'm not telling you what we are having." Regina remarked.

"So great, you won't tell me if we're having a boy or a girl plus said child apparently has magic, this pregnancy just became a lot more difficult," Emma trembled as tears began to fill her eyes "I can barely control my magic, how am I supposed to handle both of ours?"

"Shhh, it's okay Emma, we'll figure it out," Regina soothed, "just get some rest tonight and if you want we can talk to Tinkerbell about this tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, but before we go to sleep, will you make me a grilled cheese?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Emma..." The brunette started.

"Hey!_ Someone_ made me work up an appetite, plus, you said you would make me something to eat." The blonde explained.

"Yeah and what was your excuse before?" Regina joked as she got up and put on her robe to go make her wife a grilled cheese and started for the door.

"Oh and can you put some Nutella on the side for me to dip it in?" Emma questioned.

"That is disgusting Emma!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes she could muster, "please?"

"Yes, okay, now stop pouting, you are growing a child doesn't mean you have to behave like one."

"Thank you!"

* * *

After Emma was done eating her grilled cheese that she thoroughly enjoyed mostly because she got to eat it in bed. She laid down next to Regina and curled into the brunette's side as closely as her growing belly would allow.

"Feel better?" Regina asked rubbing her hand along Emma's arm that was currently across her waist.

"Yes. Thank you. I love you, more than words_, my queen._"

"And I love you, more than words,_ my savior_."

* * *

**So it might be awhile before I can update again, I'm working two jobs and going to New York soon but I'll try to get chapter 5 up before I leave.**

**Please review!**


End file.
